Expectations
by MihighFan13
Summary: When MI9 has to shut down from the schools inspection and interview from the BBC will Frank recall his team back in a put them in risk? Will the BBC crew find the underground HQ? And will couples form once the four are back into normal school life?
1. Chapter 1

**Working on my newest idea for my Mi High fan fiction! Loads of great comments from my old one, so please read and comment!**

"This is going to be a walk in the park! Literary" Zoe joked.  
"I swear you said that last time!" Aneisha commented.  
Zoe giggled a little then carried on walking.  
"Because the mission got in the way, this time i am truly 100 percent focused on my art project!" Zoe said.  
"Yeah, me to" Aneisha said.  
The mumbled under her breath  
"I think"  
They walked into the schools gates and saw everybody crowed around Mr. McNab.  
"Whats happening?" Aneisha asked Zoe.  
Zoe looked blankly and they rushed over to where everybody was crowed.  
"Ok, ok, I'll hold an assemble in first period. I'll explain all then!" Mr. McNab shouted and pushed his way through the crowed school children who blocked him.  
"Assemble, about what?" Zoe asked confused.  
The crowd slowly went away as the bell rung and the girls saw Dan and Tom walk away from the bunch of people.  
"Dan, whats happening?" Zoe rushed up to him and asked.  
Aneisha shortly followed and looked concerned.  
"Some big celebration of something?" Dan replied confused.  
"Yeah, McNab was holding some posters to advertise it, so its got to be big. But we better go!" Tom added.  
The four walked into class and were gathered for assemble.

Once the school was all settled into their seats, and Mr. McNab went up to go an talk to them.  
"Right i'm sure you've all heard many rumors about the school and i can confirm that BBC One are reporting hear and doing the top 10 health inspection around all the school. To show it off! And once they have completed in and you've all had an interview it shall be published and the school will receive a big amount of money to spend on you guys!" He said happily.  
"Inspecting the school?" Aneisha said quietly to the others.  
"The whole school.." Dan said worriedly.  
"And?" Zoe whispered.  
"The basement..." Tom said.  
Their pencils started flashing and they looked over at Frank who was in the same room.  
He looked at them and gave them the look and he sneaked out of the room.  
"Mr. Flatly?" Dan whispered.  
"Yes?" He answered quietly as Mr. McNab was still going on about how the school needs to be clean and uniform needs to be perfect.  
"Can, i urm, use the toilet? Really badly need to go.." Dan whispered.  
"Quickly then" Mr. Flatly replied and Dan rushed to the lift.  
"We can't all ask at once he will get suspicious!" Tom whispered.  
"Aneisha give me your hand.." Zoe said when Mr. Flatly wasn't looking.  
Aneisha gave Zoe her hand and Zoe mimed 'sorry' and cut Aneisha's finger.  
She squeezed the wound so lots of blood trickled down her finger and then whispered to her.  
"You'r excuse"  
Aneisha showed Mr. Flatly and luckily got away with it.  
Zoe and Tom followed when no teachers were looking but Dan and Aneisha had already gone down to HQ.  
"Oh nice of them to wait.." Tom said sarcastically.  
Zoe giggled and they went down the lift to see Aneisha, Dan and Frank gathered around the computer.  
"Why so glum?" Zoe asked them as they entered.  
Franked let out a huff and said,  
"The inspection lasts for a day, but the TV crew will be around for a couple of weeks."  
"And?" Tom said.  
"It means you'r have to stand down for this time until their gone. We can't have them sniffing around HQ. So for the next few weeks you'r just be normal school children and i'll just be a care taker. HQ will be shut down, and your have to leave any spy equipment with MI9 until it's safe for use to use the base again." Frank added sadly.  
"Surly they won't expect to find a hidden spy base in the care takers cupboard." Aneisha said.  
"But all it takes for them to inspect the dust on the broom and pull the leaver into HQ..." Frank replied.  
"So from Monday morning the lift shaft will be blocked off and the stairs will be filled in with a temporary wall" He added.

"I guess it gives us some time to catch up on class work.." Tom suggested.  
"It just wont be the same though..." Aneisha said glumly.  
"Oh come on, you really think it will last 2 weeks?" Dan said to them.  
"The inspection?" Zoe asked.  
"No, MI9, there need us for something within 2 hours!" Dan joked.  
"Go on then you guys. Can you bring your communicators and spy pods to me before you go home then i'll see you Monday" Frank said.  
The four if them got up to leave their seats and went to the lift.  
"I don't think they will need us. After all they have a whole MI9 squad full if they need backup." Zoe said sadly to Dan.  
"But none of them, have your skills" Dan replied and Zoe smiled at him.  
The lift doors closed slowly and they waved at Frank goodbye for the weekend. It just wasn't going to be the same.

**Hope you enjoyed the read. Any ideas will be great!xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the nice comments on my first chapter! **

It was the following Monday, and the four walked into school a little grumpy. But with their art projects finished as there were no interruptions from MI9 all weekend.  
"I feel like i have retired.. the weekend was so boring" Aneisha said glumly when she saw Tom.  
Tom laughed a little then replied.  
"Hows the art project?"  
"Well i started it last weekend. Then finished it yesterday, it looks like i've just been sick on an A3 canvas" Aneisha joked.  
"Well, yeah it is you drawing.." Tom replied.  
The both laughed a little. Aneisha saying.  
"What did you draw that 'inspires you'? As Mr. Flatly says"  
Tom turned his canvas around and showed Aneisha the printed drawing he done of laptop.  
It looked really good, and detailed but Aneisha still laughed.  
"Trust you.." She joked rolling her eyes.

They walked into class when the bell rung to see Zoe with Melissa and Dan with Roley.  
"How come your not with Zoe?" Tom asked Dan.  
"No reason just showing my things to Roley" Dan replied glumly.  
"Been a long weekend huh?" Tom said.  
"Yeah i was expecting MI9 to need us back by now" Dan whispered.

"Class settle down!" Mr. McNab said loudly walking in with a group of smartly dressed people.  
"This is Jack, he will be doing the inspection today.." He said referring to the tall, tanned young man who stood nearest to him.  
Aneisha raised her eye brows a little.  
"Little young?" Aneisha whispered to Zoe staring at him.  
"Yet a little old for you..." Zoe joked.  
Aneisha looked at Zoe and nudged her then they both quietly giggled.  
"And this is the crew who will be doing your years interviews about the school" Mr. McNab added.  
"But only the best will be on the 20 minute BBC news time your school gets!" One of the ladies said.  
The crew and Mr. McNab walked out and everyone started to gossip about what they were going to say.  
Zoe and Aneisha got down from sitting on the table and went and sat by Dan and Tom.  
"I haven't seen Frank today.." Zoe told Tom.  
"Well now he is the care taker who is always around, and the news are coming to the school i guess McNab wants the place spotless.." Tom replied.  
"I kinda think MI9 miss us!" Aneisha joked.  
At that moment Frank popped his head around the door of their class room.  
He walked in casually cleaning the door frame, the whole class were busy talking and Frank whispered to the four.  
"Tom catch.."  
Frank threw a spy pod to Tom who caught it looking blankly at it.  
"Watch it at break only and make sure your in privet" Frank whispered to him and walked out.

It was break time and the team were itching to know what was needed to be played to them, so as soon as the end of class bell rung they grabbed their stuff and hid behind the back of the school and watch the message.  
"Team there has been a slight problem..." Stella said.  
"We're tracing you just in case something happens between KORPS and the BBC team. But the tracer has been stolen, by somebody who is only in the school. MI9 can only find it on a computer within 50 meters apart from it, but as HQ is out of bounces at the moment and the MI9 program has been shut down on yours we can't find it through technology" She said.  
The four looked at each other.  
"But who ever stole it could be miles away?" Dan told Stella.  
"But on our MI9 computer traced it to only the point of St. Hearts. Which means who ever has took it is still in the school. We think it might be someone in disguise in the BBC team." Stella replied.  
"So?" Aneisha said.  
"So we can't risk Frank going alone to find it." Stella said.  
The four of them grew a smile on their faces.  
"Your mission is to stay under cover no matter what. Who ever has got the tracer knows who you are, but wont suss you out until he knows its for something like MI9 so don't go looking suspicious. And find who is our thief." Stella told them.  
"Good luck" She added and cut the spy pod off.

**Hope you enjoyed the read of chapter 2! Please leave any comments for me! :D xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the nice comments and i have taken on board some of your ideas, enjoy the chapter!**

The team went straight back to class as soon as the bell rung, keeping a low profile for the mean time.  
"Ok, then class the crew are going to do a little filming as we work, don't be distracted but they may come and ask you a few questions. Just answer them as_ honestly _and the best you can." Mr. McNab told the class.  
The four of them looked at each other. Sending out the worried look, but carried on trying to look as interested to the maths lesson as possible.  
"Right, and off with your worksheets please!" Mr. McNab told the class.  
The crew started to walk around glimpsing the camera at the odd conversation about the lesson or the odd worksheet.  
"Mission on, i have the scanner hear. So whatever they have in their pockets or bags i'll quickly scan and then we can see the results at lunch" Dan whispered to the others.  
"Hello young lady" A cheerful women said from behind Zoe.  
Zoe's eyes widened and she looked a little worried but then turned around and said sweetly.  
"Good morning" with a welcoming smile.  
The other three kept their heads down looking at their worksheet, but Dan watched Zoe out of the corner of his eye.  
"How are you enjoying the school day then?" The reporter said.  
"Great thank you" Zoe replied a little awkwardly.  
"Right, i'll let you carry on then!" The reporter said loudly and Zoe looked back down to her table.  
She looked round and Dan was looking at her,  
"You did great" He mimed and she grew a big smile on her face.  
The reporter walked past Dan and he quickly scanned her handbag and swiftly placed the scanner back into his pocket. Without anyone noticing.  
Aneisha went up to the front and gave in her finished sheet, when the young man reporter from earlier came up to her with the camera.  
"Hello sweetheart!" He said happily.  
She smiled and said nicely.  
"Hello"  
"Any words for the camera?" He joked.  
Aneisha focused on him a little and frowned to herself.  
"No thank you." She said and walked back over to her seat.  
The class bell rung and the four ran behind the school building any to check on any news from Stella.  
"How did it go?" She asked concerned.  
"Fine, only Zoe and Neish got asked a few questions. Nothing really suspicious" Tom replied.  
"Ok. Dan you got any scans?" She asked.  
"Only the one of the reporters bag which i'll check in a minute." Dan replied.  
"Great! Can you all meet together at the end of school, but preferably at one of your houses and we can talk then?" Stella asked.  
"Sure, they can come to mine" Aneisha replied.  
"Wonderful. I have arranged some back up, three trained spy's will be joining the reporters team and i'll tell you later who they are. See who you can guess who is a fake first." Stella smirked.

The class bell rung and the team headed to art.  
"Hello everybody." Mr. Flatly said a little nervously.  
"These will be the main reports now on, and your be seeing a lot more of them over time. Hears Carrie" He said  
A young lady stepped up and waved.  
"Oscar" Mr. Flatly added.  
And a young handsome man stepped up waving.  
"And Rose"  
Then the young, pretty, small girl stepped forward and said  
"Hello" Quietly.  
"Don't be worried to ask us anything! We're just hear to give your school the good vote!" Oscar said happily.  
"Right, on with your paintings" Mr. Flatly said.  
The team went to their painting stands and put on their aprons and Oscar, Rose and Carrie wondered around.  
"Think they could be them?" Tom whispered to Dan.  
"I dunno, they look a little young to be proper spy's" Dan replied quietly.  
"Hello, this is lovely!" Carrie said to Aneisha.  
"Thank you!" Aneisha replied sweetly.  
"And this!" She said to Zoe.  
Zoe smiled then Carrie looked at her blazer sleeves covered in pain.  
"Come hear!" Carrie said wiping the paint off with a tissue.  
"Best if we role your sleeves up.." Carrie said rolling Zoe's sleeve up before she reacted.  
"No" She squealed trying to pull them back.  
Aneisha, Tom and Dan all look round very worriedly.  
Oscar was with Carrie and they looked at Zoe's arm.  
V.9.5.Z.0.E.6 imprinted onto it.  
The looked confused and disgraced to her arms writing.  
Zoe grabbed her sleeve back down and looked up at them both.  
"I know Frank said his team was a handful, but he did not say she was on of them!" Oscar said to Carrie quietly, but still the four of them heard.  
Zoe put her paint pallet down at looked at her team mates for help.  
Dan looked at her and tried to think of a plan.  
They looked at Carrie and Oscar and they said.  
"Well unless she isn't MI9. And she is a fake!" Carrie said to him.  
Zoe looked hurt and they looked around to the four.  
"I" Zoe said speechlessly.  
Oscar and Carrie looked a little scared of her and the rest of them stayed quiet.  
"Your not MI9. Your one of them!" Oscar hissed at her,  
Zoe started to fill up with tears and she ran for the door before they all went rushing down her cheek.  
Dan looked over to her before she ran completely out shouting.  
"Zoe!" In a caring tone.  
She ran down the corridor crying and wouldn't stop running until she reached the school gates.  
The three others stood there looking at Oscar and Carrie.  
"Nice one" Aneisha said sarcastically.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment on anything you would like to happen in the story xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Glad you all liked the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one! :D**

"Zo, Zo!" Dan whined running after her.  
"Daniel stay inside please" Mr. Flatly told him anxiously.  
Dan turned around and looked at the class whom was looking at him.  
"Sorry Sir, i need to wee" Dan blurted out and ran out.  
He ran down the school corridors shouting for Zoe but then he saw her headband on the floor near the school gates.  
He lent down to it and pick it up, running out of the school.  
"Zoe?" He asked but still no reply.  
He looked around and saw her sitting on top of a 6 foot wall outside the school gates.

"Well done!" Aneisha said sarcastically to Carrie and Oscar who stood there awkwardly.  
"We didn't know!" Oscar snapped back.  
"Oscar!" Carrie hissed at him.  
"I am so so sorry for that, we only go told the enemy and you guys were in your school, we didn't realize she was one of them!" Carrie said awkwardly, feeling sorry for her.  
"She isn't one of them!" Tom said in disgust,  
He could see what they thought about Zoe and he didn't like it, he knew how it felt to be put down.  
"Yeah, yeah i didn't mean it like that!" Carrie stuttered.  
"Well, you can shove that in your report" Aneisha said referring to Carrie and Oscar being the fake BBC reporters.  
"Carrie?" Rose called from behind her.  
"Ow are these the you know.." Rose said happily.  
"Yeah we are, and if your as rude as these you can go back pretending your the BBC crew" Aneisha snapped.  
Rose's smile dropped to a confused face, and she asked.  
"Urm say What?"  
"Oh your friend hear upset ours" Tom told her.  
"Oscar?" She demanded.  
"Yup," Aneisha replied slyly.  
"How did i know?" Rose said turning to him.  
"Outside. Now, we need another word with you" Rose told him and him and Carrie walked out the doors.  
"I am soo sorry, its a long long story why Oscar has to hurt everyone, but, but please just give him another chance. I'll talk to him.. I'll make sure he says sorry" Rose pleaded them, feeling bad.  
Aneisha and Tom paused for a moment but then a swift  
"Yeah course" Came from Aneisha, understand them.  
She smiled then walked out the class room.

"Oscar what was that all about?" Rose hissed to him.  
"Rose, don't have a go... it was my fault too.." Carrie told her a little groggily.  
"Don't what?! Things like this happen on every mission now, and we are poster to professional agents now and you mess up on every thing!" Rose shouted at him.  
"Rose i didn't mean to, she just looked KORPS with the logo on her arm!" Oscar hissed.  
"Like you didn't mean to let the dogs out on the last mission?" Rose said angrily referring to their last mission where they had to move some privet trained CIA dogs, they had to secretly sneak out of the building. But Oscar got attached to the dog and when they had to let them go Oscar took the leader dog he really liked and the other dogs got confused as they had nothing to follow and ran away.  
She stared at him slyly and squinted her eyes.  
"I'm sorry ok! i'll apologizes to the girl!" Oscar snapped.  
"Well what if she doesn't forgive you we needed to prove to Frank and MI9 that we could do this simple mission" Rose snapped.  
"Ok just stop it, there is nothing arguing is going to solve so me and Oscar will say sorry to the girl, and Rose you need to get off of Oscar's case!" Carrie shouted.  
"I just had to plead for the two agents in there who seem to hate us for a chance to make up for your two actions! So i think i'm not going down hard enough on you!" Rose snapped back.  
"We get it ok, but have another go then we will consider doing this mission alone!" Carrie interrupted.  
"But" Rose started.  
"No just leave it!" Carrie shouted again.  
She grabbed Oscar's hand to go and find Zoe.

Dan climbed onto the wall and shuffled near to Zoe who was crying and staring down at her arm.  
She hated the V.9.5.Z.0.E.6 and she tried everything to get rid of it, she trying to scratch it, burn it and bleach it from her skin but nothing she done got rid of it.  
Tears fell from her eyes down her cheek and onto her cloths and Dan sat nearer to her.  
"Hey" He said softly.  
Zoe look up to him as he was sitting next to her, she smiled a little but then hid her face when more tears fell.  
There was a moments silence but then Dan broke in.  
"You know one day i'll be there with you when we can get rid of it." Dan said referring to her arm.  
"Dan nothing works, i've tried everything!" Zoe said weeping.  
"No not everything" Dan said calmly.  
"Yes! Yes i have Dan!" Zoe cried and started to scratch her arm really hard.  
"Zo.. Zoe stop it!" Dan shouted as he saw her hurting herself.  
Dan swiveled around and crossed his legs and grabbed her arms apart.  
Zoe stopped and started to calm down, Dan who was holder her wrist felt her pulse slowly slow down and she stopped weeping,  
"Zo come hear" Dan said softly.  
She turned around her body so it was facing his and she looked up into his deep blue eyes. He gave her a smile and then slowly lowered her arms. Then gently he let them go and he brushed the fallen tears from her cheek.  
"Zo, listen to me" Dan said quietly.  
"One day when we are old enough me and you will go and get a tattoo, your will be over that and mine will be in the same place, and the tattoo's will be the same, so you know you are never going to be alone in this world" Dan said starting to well up.  
He realized that she had been locked up for so long in her life, and that she had never had a child hood and he can see how much it had really broken her.  
She nodded still crying and grew a little smile across her face.  
Dan felt the tears in his eyes grow greater so he gently lent her down to his chest hugging her tightly, and then his tears went flooding out.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, i wrote this before but deleted it by mistake so i had to re write it again, but hope you had a good read! Please comment!xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great comments, hears the fifth chapter...**

"Some thing wrong?" Aneisha crept behind Carrie and asked.  
"Oh" Carrie jumping and spun around with a smile.  
"Yeah everything is great, look i am so sorry-" She added.  
"It's find, i can see your not that bad" Aneisha joked.  
"Coming to find Zoe with me?" Carrie offered.  
Aneisha smiled and both the girls walked off to find Zoe. Aneisha started to like Carrie but she still thought there was something a little suspicious about the three spies.  
"So what about Oscar?" Aneisha asked.  
"Long story short, i think he is lacking on the job a little!" Carrie joked.  
Aneisha giggled a little but then looked serious.  
"Right, Oscar he, gets a little distracted now days, doesn't really care about peoples feelings" Carrie told her.  
"Know how you feel" Aneisha smiled.  
Carrie raised her eye brows a little and Aneisha added.  
"Dan when he first met Zoe, he wasn't too nice to her"  
"So we're not the only ones.." Carrie joked.  
"So.. any boys you have the eye on she joked" She joked.  
"No!" Aneisha blushed.  
"Well, lets find this Zoe then so things can go back to normal, and we can find this KORPS agent.." Carrie replied.  
Aneisha smiled and they headed for the school gates.

There was no luck for ages and school bell rung.  
"I better get back to class" Said Aneisha quietly.  
"Sure i'll go to the computer room or something.." Rose replied and walked off.  
Tom didn't show to the class, neither Dan or Zoe but Aneisha knew they'd both be together. Just a little worried about Tom, he is normally early to maths class...

"So you oright?" Tom asked Rose who was sitting down a the school computer desk, with her hand rubbing her forehead.  
She looked up at him and smile, so Tom took seat next to her and she lowered her hand.  
"Yeah.." She replied softly.  
"Sorry, we got angry with Oscar and Carrie earlier, just we didn't realize Frank didn't tell you Zoe belonged to KORPS. And when they started saying things, we thought maybe they were upsetting her on purpose.. so we got mad" Tom said quickly.  
"Ah, it's fine, i should be sorry about my team.." Rose said smiling.  
Tom shock his head and smiled back sweetly.  
"So what's urmm troubling you?" Tom said as Rose lowered her head back into her hand.  
"Oh nothing!" She shot up again.  
"Head ache?" He asked trying to see what was troubling her,  
"No, no i'm fine!" She exclaimed.  
Tom raised his eye brows, and gave a cheeky smile.  
"Just my teem seem to always be against me... that's all" She stated sadly.  
"Know how it feels!" Tom replied jokingly.  
She smiled a little but then he added to stop the awkward silence.  
"I'm always down in HQ, whilst the other 3 do all the actions, i just seem to miss a bit"  
"Yeah, my team can't seem to realize that i am trying to help.." Rose opened up.  
"Why don't you talk to them.. alone?" Tom offered.  
"Why, that work with you?" She asked smiling.  
"Not really, you see Zoe noticed something was up. And helped out... but you got me to help you!" He replied trying to cheer her up.  
She smiled at him then rubbed his arm slightly.  
"Thanks, Tom!" She said sweetly smiling, and headed for the door.

"Any idea where she might be?" Carrie asked Oscar.  
"Don't really care.." Oscar replied stubbornly.  
"What? Oscar? You just told Rose your fix things! So we don't mess up _another _mission!" Carrie snapped.  
"We it wasn't really my fault! I mean if she wasn't so busy staring at a computer screen and she met her first then she would of said the same thing!" Oscar shouted back.  
"Oscar what is wrong with you!?" Carrie hissed.  
Oscar just gave her a evil look and turned away.  
"You know Oscar that is fine.. don't find Zoe! I'll prefer to apologist to her myself anyway, so she doesn't get the bad impression of me!" Carrie snapped at him.  
He turned back and she just looked him up and down.  
She turned away strongly, and walked out of the school gates.

"Dan" Zoe said smiling before she pulled back,  
"Ah, whats wrong?" She said softly seeing his tears.  
"Zoe, its difficult.." Dan replied groggily.  
"huh?" Zoe said confused, but worriedly.  
"Zoe, i'm going away for a few days.." Dan begun.  
"Why?" Zoe asked.  
"For a mission that Frank has put me on, but i'll be back, just its a little dangerous.." Dan said.  
He lifted her chin up gently with her finger so she was gazing into his eyes.  
"But, i don't want you guys coming after me.. i can handle it" He added softly.  
"Okaay.." Zoe stuttered confusingly.  
Dan hid his lies.. still untold to anyone.

"Aneisha!" Rose shouted after seeing her go down the hall way.  
"Oh, hey! You oright?" Aneisha asked curiously, after seeing Rose look a little pale.  
"Yeah, i'm getting there.." She laughed a little,  
"But, any luck on Zoe or Dan, i haven't seen them return.." Rose added.  
"Same, nor Carrie or Oscar.." Aneisha replied a little worriedly.  
"I'm hear.." Carrie said pocking her head down the hall way wall.  
"Rose, will you forgive me for being mad?" Carrie asked weakly.  
"If you're forgive me for being bossy.." Rose replied smiling.  
She needed people on her side at the moment, and Carrie was the best at cheering her up.  
"Sorted!" Carrie said happily.  
"Right, we haven't really been focusing on the whole 'find the KORPS agent' mission" Aneisha blurted out.  
"Or the whole better name mission" Carrie joked.  
"But i agree, time to search, with or without Dan and Zoe.." She added.  
"Right hear.." Dan said walking around the hall way's corner with Zoe.  
Carrie's face lit up, it was her time to apologize...  
"Zoe look i am so so sorry about what i said earlier!" She exclaimed.  
"Look it's fine!" Zoe replied with a faint smile.  
"She may not be your expectation,. but he is brilliant!" Dan said happily and placed his hand onto her shoulder.  
She gave a big smile, but was still so worried about everything..

**Please comment, there all great! Hope you liked the chapter i'll be sure to update soon! :D xx**


End file.
